Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch display technique field, and more particularly, relates to a touch screen, a method for manufacturing the same, and a display device.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, touch technology is widely used in various kinds of multi-media electronic products, especially in portable and mobile electronic products, such as a cellphone, an electronic book, a laptop and the like. The current input method using keyboard or mouse can be effectively replaced by touch technology used as a kind of input means. In addition to the convenience of operation, the touch input technology also has the advantage of performing its operation by means of intuition, which causes that such kind of technology has become a very popular human-machine interaction interface and a multi-media interactive way.
A traditional touch screen comprises an outmost protective glass, an intermediate touch screen and an inmost display screen. However, in One Glass Solution (OGS), a transparent touch electrode is directly formed on the outmost protective glass. That's to say, the OGS technology tries to integrate the outmost protective glass and the touch screen as a whole screen. As compared with the traditional touch technology, OGS technology has the following advantages: saving a layer of glass and reducing resultant adhesive cost; simplifying the structure and lowering the weight and thereby achieving a light and thin structure; and increasing light-transmittance. Since OGS technology can reduce the production cost, increase the production yield, satisfy the ultrathin requirements of smart terminal well and improve the display quality, such OGS technology has been increasingly applied into electronic devices, such as smart terminals.
FIG. 1 is a cross sectional view of an OGS touch screen produced based on the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, in prior art, during the production of the OGS touch screen, the electrodes formed from transparent conductive films are disposed to be parallel to axes extending in two different directions, respectively. A first electrode 40 and a second electrode 50 extending in two different directions respectively are in the same plane on a substrate 10 and need to be electrically isolated from each other. The second electrode 50 extending in one direction need to be electrically connected as a whole by a bridge-connection portion 20 formed from transparent conductive bridge film at a position where the two axes intersect. The bridge-connection portion 20 is electrically isolated from the first electrode 40 by an insulated first protection layer 30. A second protection layer 60 is provided over the first electrode 40 and the second electrode 50. There is an overlapped portion, as shown by a circle A of FIG. 1, between the second electrode 50 and the bridge-connection portion 20. As such, if an unsteady electrical connection arises between the second electrode 50 and the bridge-connection portion 20 in engineering, the production yield of OGS screen will be lowered.